Storm Drain Love Affair
by Lady Lizi
Summary: Sequel coming up. A story I worked on before on one of my old screen names (freaking haggard). I revamped it and (hopefully) made it better. GregOFC. "Who do we know that can find a somewhat used soda bottle?" Love blossoms in the most unlikely places. A
1. Storm Drain Love Affair

Title: Storm Drain Love Affair  
Author: Lady Lizi  
Summary: A story I worked on before on one of my old screen names (freaking haggard). I revamped it and (hopefully) made it better. Greg/OFC. "Who do we know that can find a somewhat used soda bottle?" Love blossoms in the most unlikely places. All for my Country spoiler.  
Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor  
Spoilers: All for my Country  
Feedback: Encouraged  
Disclaimer: I own me, no own you. No own CSI, so you no sue.

An eyebrow raised, she watched him from a distance, as he lie in front of the storm drain, reaching in for something. She recognized him right away. He was from the night shift...Greg Sanders, the lab-tech-gone-CSI. She'd talked to him a couple times. He seemed like a nice guy. A nice guy who was lying in front of a storm drain, reaching in to get God only knows what. At first, she was curious as to whether or not to approach him, but when he reached up to brace himself on the sidewalk, she saw the latex gloves on his hands, and knew he wasn't only looking in the storm drain for kicks. She choked back laughter, as she approached the storm drain and put her hand on her hip, leaning over Greg. "So, finding anything interesting down there?" she asked, a wry grin crossing her face, as Greg lifted his head.

He heard the voice, and recognized it from somewhere, so he raised his head. Once he saw her, he knew her. He knew that voice, anyway. That was Aiden Hensley, one of the crims from the day shift. "Yeah, actually, I have. Excuse me for a second..." he reached as far as he could, down into the storm drain, and pulled out a wet, muddy police uniform. "Hey, Aiden. What's going on?"

She looked at him and laughed a little. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing, fishing through storm drains, Greg? I thought you were above that..." she winked and shrugged her shoulders.

With a laugh, Greg shrugged back. "You know how it is. The lowly trainees get stuck with the dirty, nasty jobs. I'm sure Ecklie still puts you on them..." he joked about the day shift boss. "So, what's a top notch day shift CSI three doing out here?" he asked with a grin.

Aiden laughed and reached over, unsuccessfully trying to wipe some dirt from Greg's face. "I was just walking around, and I saw you in the storm drain. Damn, that ain't coming off..." she put her hand back to her hip and showed Greg a slight smile. "And, yeah, Conrad hates me. I remember when I was in training. It was the worst. I may as well have been coffee girl..." she laughed. "It would have been better than what I was stuck doing..." she looked over the shirt that Greg was holding, then turned her glance back up to his face. As her eyes wandered up his arm, though, they fell upon a blob of green glop. "Um, Greg...you have green storm-drain-glop on your arm..."

He looked down at his arm and curled his upper lip, then wiped the glop away. "Ew. So, Ecklie treats you like crap?" she had managed to strike Greg's curious side, not that it took much. "Why haven't you transferred to night shift, then? Grissom may not be the king of all nice people, but he's sure as hell better than Ecklie..."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I hadn't given it much thought. But, I don't know. I mean, it'd be kind of petty of me to transfer just because Ecklie bites donkey ass..." she joked; then sighed. "You know?"

He shrugged and flashed her a smile. "I don't think it's petty. I mean, if Griss was like that, I'd sure as hell tran--on second thought, no I wouldn't..." he flashed a horrified glance. "If Grissom was like that, I'd be working in a different time zone."

She laughed and shuddered. "One Ecklie is bad enough. Two would be horrid..." she watched as Greg turned around and looked down the road. "So, anyway...what's this all about?" she pointed at the police uniform in Greg's hand and shrugged a little. "Did a cop get killed?"

Greg shook his head and looked at the uniform, before putting it in a large plastic bag. "Nope. But, now, whoever he is, he's a suspect in a double murder..." he sat on the curb and invited her to sit beside him. "Maybe it's a good cop gone bad type of deal..." he shrugged.

Aiden took the invitation and sat down beside him, ignoring the storm drain stench radiating off of him. "The hunter becomes the hunted, eh?" she asked with a shrug. "Oh...is this that couple that went around killing other couples and then got killed? What're their names...um..."  
He put an end to her confusion and answered her question. "Cameron and Mandy Klienfeld..." he nodded. "

She shook her head and laughed a little. "Their MO? All I can say about them is 'total weirdo's...'" she stuck her tongue out and shuddered a bit. "Some people get their jollies in some weird ways, man..."

He laughed too, but then stood up. "Hey, Aiden...you should seriously think about transferring. You'd get along great with the graveyard guys..." he nodded. Of course, his motives were also to possibly see more of her, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "Will you think about it?"  
She sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'll think about it. It's kind of an enticing thought..." she stood up. "But you'd better get that back to Grissom before we're mopping up your scene, eh? See you soon, Greg..."

Greg waved goodbye and stole away, leaving Aiden with the thought of transferring. It really was a good idea. No more Ecklie, coworkers like Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes and Greg...there were four pros right off the bat. It was definitely worth pondering...


	2. A Surprise? For Me?

Title: A Surprise? For Me?

Rating: PG  
Summary: Surprises are great. Especially when they're for you.  
Author's Note: Short Chapter, why yes it is. I'm hoping my chapters will get longer. Usually, I average 2,000 words/Chapter, and this is only, like, 600. I can do better, and I will. nod  
I wrote this before Mia came to the lab, so...yeah. I'm sticking with Aiden.  
  
Chapter One: A Surprise? For Me?  
  
A smile on his face, Greg watched as Chandra came flying out of the lab. God, he was thankful that woman was around. "Hey, Chandra! How was your first day?"

She seemed far from happy. "I can't do this! It's too much for one person! They all want...they all want me to be you, and I can't be you!" Chandra Moore shouted, throwing in the towel. "I'm going back to Connecticut!" she ended the conversation, and her run at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Over his shoulder, he saw Nick and Warrick exchanging money. They'd bet on this? "Thanks guys..." he mumbled as he chased after Chandra. He rushed up behind her and pleaded with her. "Chandra, please...you're my last hope! I can't be on the field unless you stay!" he would have got down on his knees and begged, but he thought that would be a little over-the-top.

He'd messed up, been given another chance--then she messed it up. And, she didn't even seem to care. "No. From the second I stepped in there, it was '_Greg_ listened to music! _Greg_ kept things organized differently! _Greg_ let us look at his case files! _Greg_ did it this way! _Greg_ did it that way! _Greg_ is the king and you, Chandra, will never measure up.' IT'S TOO MUCH FOR ONE HUMAN TO DEAL WITH!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm _sorry_ you can't be on the field now, but I can't be you. And the way I see it so far, that's what it takes to have this job," she got into her car and slammed the door behind her, peeling out as fast as she could.

Aiden Hensley, the day shift crim who Greg had a strong friendship with, was coming out of the lab, getting ready to go home for the night, only to witness this whole scene. She raised an eyebrow and watched Chandra peel out. "Um, drama-queen much?" she asked, a crooked smile on her face. "I didn't like her, anyway. She seemed way too stuck-up, if you ask me..." she shrugged, meeting Greg's downtrodden expression.

Yes, Aiden meant well. But at that point, Greg felt like shit. It sucked having your dreams dangled in front of you, only to be taken away at the next second by a drama queen of a DNA tech. "Aiden, I was _this_ close to being on the field. I may have messed up this proficiency, but Griss was going to give me another shot...because I found a decent replacement. But then, my 'decent replacement' decides to go and quit on me..." he groaned in frustration. "And now I'm stuck back in the lab again..."

Aiden looked in the direction of Chandra's car. "Maybe not, though. Who knows? Maybe Chandra will feel bad for crushing your chances and come back, at least until you complete your last proficiency, or something..." she shrugged, not sure she fully believed herself. "If not, call me. I may have a backup plan for you..." she nodded and headed to her car door. "Just call me tomorrow morning if she didn't come back. I have a surprise for you, anyway..." she winked. She knew Greg would stop at nothing to figure out her surprise now, so it would at least keep his mind off the sucky situation until it was over. "Talk to you tomorrow..."

Greg watched her pull out of the parking lot and raised an eyebrow. So, she had a surprise for him, huh? Surprises were usually fun. And even better when they were for him. He turned back around and headed back inside, to tell Grissom the news—that Chandra had quit and he was the resident lab rat again. _Fantastic..._he rolled his eyes and flashed Warrick and Nick agitated glances as he passed them by. He was far from impressed with them—betting on his fate, more or less.


	3. Childish But Mature

Dedication: To CarlyBabes1234. To be honest, before your review, I forgot this fic even existed. So, thanks for your awesome review and thanks for reminding me that this fic existed.

Title: Childish But Mature  
Rating: Very Strong PG-13, borderline R.  
Summary: He was no longer the lab rat. And he had her to thank for that.  
Author's Note: Hooray for longer chapters! And...is Ecklie higher on my shit list now? Uh, can I get a hell yes? Anyone with me?  
Spoilers: None.

Aiden had only planned on being in the lab for a couple weeks, until Greg found a replacement. Then, she was going to join the graveyard shift on the field. But he adjusted to the field so well. And she didn't have the heart to take it away from him. Especially after the way he reacted, once he told her that this was her surprise. He picked her up and twirled her around, embracing her in the biggest hug she'd ever received, and it made her day. She'd made his day and he made her day in return, so they were even—but Aiden would never dream of doing what Chandra had, and yanking Greg's dream from under his nose. He'd find a replacement before long, anyway. He wouldn't stick her as the lab rat for too long. Even so, she didn't want to go back to days. She liked graveyard, and she got along with everyone, so it worked out fine.

Besides, it wasn't that bad. She got paid more, for one, and she never dealt with Ecklie, so, she was doing great. She was still adjusting to the change in her schedule, but still, it wasn't that bad. She ran a hand through her hair and waited for the machine to give her the results she was looking for. "Yep, waiting is fantastic. Fantastic and fun..." she looked at her ID tag. Luckily for Greg, she was qualified to do this job. If not, he'd be stuck there, bored and waiting like he used to. And Lord knows, Greg didn't do bored well. Especially not alone and bored, because he couldn't make a joke to break the silence. She closed her eyes for a second, when a very cold hand touched her neck. "What the hell?" she shouted, whirling around, where she was met with Greg's laughing eyes and jovial smile. "You trying to kill me, Sanders?"

"I work in a crime lab. If I wanted to kill someone, I wouldn't choke them. Too much evidence..." he winked and sat down beside her. "What're you up to?"

She glared at her friend. "Having a tea party. Wanna join?" she rolled her eyes. "Why in the hell are your hands so cold? And what are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be working?"

He shrugged and grinned at Aiden's sudden whirlwind of questions and snide remarks. "Sure, I'll join, because I just got back from collecting some evidence from a scene in a freezer, I came to see if you wanted to take your lunch break and go get some coffee, and no, I shouldn't be working, because I'm on my lunch break and want to go get some coffee..." he answered her questions all at once. "I have some good news for you. Come on...what do you say?"

She glared playfully at him, shook her head and yawned. "I can't, Greg. I'm really busy..."  
He prodded her shoulder a little. "Come on. You need a break, Aiden. You're gonna collapse or something. Just come to get some coffee with me down the street..." he pouted.

She pursed her lips and held her index finger up. "Yes, Greg. Just a minute, okay? You've gotta just let me get these results and I'll be right out. I'm desperately in need of a cup of coffee, anyway..." she waited impatiently for the machine to beep, and when it finally did, she looked at the results and her face turned ghastly white. "That sick bastard..."

Greg shrugged and peered over her shoulder. "What happened, Aiden?" he asked. "Is everything all right?"

She shook her head and pointed at the results in her hand. "You know that case Warrick and Cath are working? The rape and murder of that fifteen-year-old girl? Look at this..." she pointed at the paper in her hand. "This is the semen taken from the rape kit and this is the victim's DNA. Ten tallies in common, Greg. Ten tallies. They're related...closely related. The suspect is probably the girl's father..."  
Greg's eyes widened, then he shook his head in disgust. "People are so sick..." he put a calming hand on Aiden's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, although it was obvious that she wasn't. He'd heard through the grapevine that sometimes, Aiden took cases a little too personally, but this? She was seconds from tears, and her face was as white as a sheet. "Why don't you go get your stuff from your locker? I'll take these results to Cath and Warrick, tell Griss you're taking a break, and then I'll be right there; we can go to lunch..."

Aiden nodded and hung her lab coat by the door, making her way to the locker room. Thank God for Greg. God knows, had she been alone right then, the situation would have been about ten times worse. She sat down on the bench in the locker room and waited for him to join her. Once she sat down, she got to thinking—which was a dangerous thing to be doing. At least it was dangerous for Aiden. She started wondering what it would be like, working scenes with Greg. They definitely had a strong bond, and as morbid as it sounded, working scenes with him would be fun. And he'd be there to hold her back in scenes like the one Cath and Warrick were on, when she'd be likely to rip the suspect's head off.

It was definitely fortunate that she'd transferred to the graveyard shift. Grissom was a far better supervisor than Ecklie, and Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara and Greg were far easier to get along with than the stiffs she was working with before. Her mind was racing a million directions, and by the time Greg came into the locker room, the sick mind of the rapist was the farthest thing from her mind. She grinned and looked up at him. "Ready to head out?" she asked, grabbing her coat from her locker and throwing it over her shoulders.

Greg nodded and took his coat from his own locker. "Yeah. I have news that will make your day, anyway. So, let's get out of here, huh?" he asked, nodding his head toward the door. "A little coffee always improves a mood..." he put his coat on and they walked out into the early-morning air. "So, anyway..."  
Aiden looked at Greg's car and then back to Greg. "Are we going to take your car or mine?" she asked, stopping Greg mid-sentence.

He looked at her and shrugged. "Mine's really testy right now. Would you mind terribly if we took yours?" he asked her, hopefully.

She shook her head and took out her keys. "Of course not. We going to William's Place?" she asked, getting in the drivers seat. "Or Dunkin Donuts, since it's closer to breakfast time, anyway..." she shut the door, buckled herself in and waited for Greg to sit down.  
Once he sat, shut the door and buckled himself in, he answered her question. "I don't care. Your choice. William's is closer. And cheaper. But it doesn't bother me either way..." he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He just wanted to tell her what was on his mind. It would make her day, and judging by her expression a little while ago, she needed her day made.

She nodded and backed out of the parking space. "William's it is. Hey, thanks for being there a minute ago. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't. I'd have probably been in a ball, sobbing on the floor until Cath or Warrick came to get the results..." she joked, flashing Greg a quick glance out of the corner of her eye, then quickly turning her attention back to the road.

He shook his head and smiled softly at her. "It was the least I could do. I know that you'd do the same for me, had I been in that position, and I also know that the best way to get your mind off of an emotionally harrowing case is to go and get a cup of coffee with a good friend..." he leaned back in the seat. "Plus, seeing someone you care about that shade of white is kind of scary..."  
She half smiled and glanced at him again. "You think, working with the dead, you'd be used to white faces, eh? Guess not..." she pulled up to the curb beside William's Place and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Ah, being outside of William's always makes me hungry..."  
He chuckled and nodded once he got out of the car. "I think that's everyone's reaction..." he walked in behind her. The place was near dead. But then, it was three in the morning, and most people were either asleep or out on the strip, at bars or in casinos. And there they were, barely twenty-nine, and in the middle of a coffee shop on their early-morning lunch break. 'One thing's for sure,' Greg thought to himself, 'this is a job you've gotta love to stick with.'

Ordering was simple, once they were seated, since the graveyard shift waitress knew both of their usuals, and so they were left to talk while their meal was being cooked. "Hey...so, what exactly was it that you told me about 'something that could make my day,' anyway, Greg?" she asked, taking a sip of the coffee the waitress had brought with her.  
He grinned and took a sip of his own coffee. "Oh, right, that!" he nodded and winked at her. "Well, you know how when you took over in the lab, you made it abundantly clear that it was only temporary, right?" he asked, reaching over for a sugar packet to put in his coffee.

She nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Right. But I told you that you could take all the time you needed to find a replacement. That I wasn't about to leave you hanging..." she added a little creamer and sugar to her own coffee. "And I'm sticking by that..."

He held his index finger up, trying to get a chance to finish. "Aiden, wait. You don't have to leave me hanging. I found a replacement. A woman I went to college with...Mia Dickerson. She starts tonight, and you start back on the field on the next scene, too...your first graveyard scene..." he took a sip of coffee and waited for Aiden's reaction.  
She beamed with delight. "Are you serious? All right! I was getting so bored in there! Thank you!" she walked around the table and hugged him tightly. "You're right...that did make my day..." she kissed him on the cheek and gave him another quick hug, before making her way back around the table and sitting back down. "I can't wait to get back on the field again. It's only been a month, but it seems like a lifetime!" she beamed. She couldn't wait to get back on the field, nor could she wait to work a scene with Greg. She sounded so morbid, but the two of them together could make any situation fun. They'd managed to make an otherwise excessively boring seminar in Nowheresville, Vermont fun. If they could handle that, they could handle anything.


	4. T&A Brain

Title: T&A Brain

Rating: PG13-R.  
Summary: Catherine: 'I bet if we opened this guys brain up, all that would fly out would be a whole lot of T and A.'  
Greg: 'Didn't you say that about me once?'  
Catherine: 'More than once...'  
Author's Note: I had this episode taping, but it shut off halfway through, so I lost some of it. So, if the events aren't exactly in the right order, I'm sorry.

Of course, Greg thought about T and A. What heterosexual male didn't? But, Greg, lately, had been thinking about a particular set of T and a particular A. Lately, he couldn't stop thinking about Aiden, and it was strange. She was his friend, yes, but she made him happier than most people did. And not just her T and A, although those were very nice in their own light; her H and S (heart and soul), too. Greg and Aiden just seemed to connect. Now, he was a ladies man. He was an absolute flirt. But not with Aiden. He didn't flirt with Aiden **because** he liked her, and wanted to keep their friendship strong. Even thinking about it just then, his face was cherry-red.

With perfect comedic timing, right after Catherine spoke her T and A comment, asked about his last proficiency and left, Aiden poked her head through the door and cleared her throat. "Thought I'd bring you a little salvation from the insanity, there, Greg..." she walked up next to him and sat down. "I've finally got a break, since, you know, I worked a solid seven hours without a bite to eat, so, I figured after my lunch I'd come pay you a visit. Anything interesting here?" she asked, looking up at the tape.

He flashed a half grin and nodded his head toward the middle screen. "There's captain Testosterone there..." he pointed at the teenager, looking at himself in the reflection on the elevator door.

Aiden stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Reminds me of someone I know..." she winked at Greg and watched the screen. "So, Greg..." she crossed her arms over her chest and kept her eyes on the screen, searching for anything interesting, aside from the King of Self Love. "There's another banquet coming up...you know, when Ecklie picks his replacement for day shift super?" Now, watching the screen was more about not meeting Greg's eye, than watching for evidence. Unprofessional, maybe, but she couldn't help it. "And I know we're all invited, but..."

In mid-sentence, Nick Stokes came into the room, and Aiden just stopped. There was no way she was doing this with Nick in the room. He and Greg started talking about something or other, and she kind of blocked them out. How was she going to do this? Greg was her friend. Her best friend, really. And she wanted to ask him to go to a banquet with her. A banquet...did that even constitute a date? Sitting around, listening to Ecklie babble on about some random selection he made, and why he made it? Listening to Ecklie joke about CSI after CSI, smiling and being polite, but not meaning a word of it? Having Ecklie smile to your face, and then go home to his wife and yak on about how ignorant you are? No, that wasn't a date. She could ask Greg.

But, then, there were the two main date rules. Rule number one: if you get dressed up, it's a date. It was a banquet. Obviously, they were going to dress up. Was she about to ask Greg Sanders on a date? Greg Sanders...her closest friend, Greg Sanders...no. Rule number two: if you kissed after...it was a date. But, she wouldn't know that until afterward. There was no way it was a date. They'd just go to keep one another awake, passing notes on napkins as Ecklie made them want to snore. She laughed softly at that thought, forgetting for a second that Nick and Greg were right there. "What's up, Aiden?" Nick asked, flashing her a slight grin. "Taking a break?"

She blushed, thankful for the lack of light in the room, and nodded. "Yeah..." she answered simply. "I came to talk to Greg for a little bit..." she explained to Nick. "But you know I'm never one to object to Nicky Stokes' company. Ain't that right?" she winked at Nick.  
Nick grinned and laughed a little at her. "Yeah, I'm dead sexy. You can't resist my sexy body!" he nudged Aiden with his elbow and grinned lightly.

Aiden raised an eyebrow and casually watched Greg's reaction. He wasn't even paying attention. She laughed a little at Nick's comment and shook her head. "Or...something like that..." she grinned. Part of her hoped Greg would spin into a fit of rage and jealousy, but after thinking for a minute, she knew that wouldn't happen. "What say you we go into the break room?" she clicked her teeth.

She and Nick shared a small laugh, and Nick looked at the file in his hand. "Rain check, Aiden..." he still chuckled a little. "I have to get these to Grissom. I'll talk to you later...figure out a date on that rain check, huh?" he winked as he walked out of the room.  
After he walked away, Aiden took a second to think about what he said. 'A **date** for the rain check.' **Date**. She still had to ask Greg. "So, uh...Greg. As I was saying. You know how Ecklie is making his day shift super selection?" she asked, and continued once Greg nodded. "Well..." she delayed as long as she could. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go together. You know, unless it would be, like, too weird or something..." she blushed beet red and kept her eyes on the security camera screens.

Greg's eyes snapped back up to Aiden. Had she just asked him out? And was he actually thinking about it? Was he a moron? 'Nonchalant, Greg. Be cool...' he thought to himself. "Definitely! That sounds great!" he shouted, a little more overzealously than he'd planned.

Aiden leaned against the chair, half asleep, listening to Ecklie babble on and on. She took the note that she and Greg were passing back and forth, and let out a slight chuckle as she read it, thankfully right on time for one of Ecklie's lame jokes. 'You know how they tell nervous people to imagine the audience naked, or in a chicken suit or whatever? They should tell bored people to imagine the speaker naked, or in a chicken suit, or whatever. In this case...the chicken suit. Ecklie naked? I'm gonna have nightmares...' he'd written. She turned her glance to him and shuddered lightly. She reached for the pen and started to write.

'Thanks, Sanders. You had to pass those nightmares on to me, huh?' she wrote, pausing for a second. 'Just think. At least it's not, like, Bill Gates or something...' she paused and then continued writing. 'Or Ecklie AND Bill Gates. That would be torture,' she half-smiled and handed Greg the napkin.  
Greg's jaw dropped open and he got a horrified look on his face. He eyed Aiden and mouthed, "thanks for that, Aid..." then took the pen from her hand. 'Gross. That'll be burned in my brain forever...' he shuddered and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful. And dressed up she looked a million times better. A long, flowing, white dress with a black lace shawl...he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Even when he wasn't looking at her, she was on his mind. He looked over at her just in time to see her cross her legs and watch a small, wavy strand of hair fall in front of her face. And he was working so hard not to reach out and fix it. But at the same time, he liked it there. He liked the added sexiness it gave her.

After Ecklie made his selection (it should have been Catherine, but he chose someone from day shift, named Sophia), and a small closing speech, everyone stood up and filed out of the banquet hall, most of them heading to an after party, but Aiden and Greg would sooner poke their eyes out with forks than spend more time forced to be nice to Ecklie. As they drove along, toward Aiden's house, to drop her off, 'She's Crafty' by the Beastie Boys started blaring through the speakers. Involuntary reflex forced Aiden to immediately start rapping right along with the Beasties, which brought a grin to Greg's face as he glanced over in her direction quickly. "You like the Beasties, huh?" he asked, seemingly surprised.

Aiden nodded, not missing a beat of the song, until she answered Greg's question. "You know, I'm not limited to just emo music. I may listen to it most of the time, but it's not all that I like..." she winked and put some hair behind her ear. "Don't let it get out, though, that I can recite every single lyric to every single Beasties song. Wouldn't want my 'emo rep' tarnished..." she joked.

He grinned as he turned onto her road. "Of course not. Hey, thanks for asking me to go to the banquet with you. If we'd shown up separately, we'd have wound up at different tables, and I'd have wound up bored out of my mind...and fell asleep..." he laughed softly.

She laughed, too, and nodded in reply. "I probably would have too. And falling asleep at our new assistant director's banquet? Not exactly what I'd like to call a wise plan..." she shook her head and unbuckled herself as Greg pulled into the parking lot by her apartment. "I'll see you in a few hours, no?" she noted as she looked at her watch. Their shift started in less than four hours, so she would see him soon.

He nodded and they said their goodbyes, but as Greg drove away, she was still fresh on his mind. What was he supposed to do? He'd never felt like committing. He was a 'fool around' guy. But Aiden Hensley was not someone you fooled around with. You'd have to be an idiot to treat her like that. He sighed and tried to tune his mind into happier things. Like the song on the radio. 'Pain' by Jimmy Eat World...Aiden's favorite song. He just couldn't escape it, could he?


	5. Everyone Has Emotions

Title: Everyone has Emotions

Rating: PG13  
Summary: He didn't show his emotion to anyone after 'the incident.' But to her, he was willing to let it all out. And when it came out, so did a couple more things.

"Have you noticed it, Aiden?" David Hodges asked. Aiden was one of the few people who saw David Hodges' nice side, because she knew exactly what to say to him when his rude side came out. "Sanders has been acting all skittish since the scene you guys were at today..." he noted, a smidgen of a grin in his voice.

Ignoring the grin, she paid more attention to the substance of the statement. Of course she noticed it. How could she not. And it was natural for him to be skittish. It's not every day you get shot at. It comes with the job, yes, but Greg was still getting used to fieldwork. She flashed him a glare, signifying for him to shut up before she shut him up, and held her hand out. "Just give me the results and shut it, Hodges," she stated simply. "He was freaked. Hell, I was freaked, too. He didn't even have a gun. Lay off him. He's a normal human being. He was scared," she looked at the paper in front of her, trying to take her mind from the experience, too. She was just as scared as Greg...and she didn't have a gun either. "So, what am I looking at, here?"

Hodges, somewhat shocked by her whirlwind of shouts, simply answered her question. "Burnt Sienna foundation. The cheap stuff..." he merely stated and watched Aiden's reaction. "And there was lead dust in his stomach, too. Here..." he seemed a little shocked, as he did every time she threw his attitude back in his face. He respected her, the way she reacted to him, so he eased up.

Aiden nodded in response and waved goodbye to Hodges. "Ease up on Greg, okay? You'd be scared, too," she said sweetly. She never stayed mad for long. Not even at Hodges—as mad as he made her sometimes. "Later, Hodges..." she spoke as she closed the door behind her.

She paged Grissom, then headed down the hall, only pausing for a second to brief Sara on the situation. After that she headed straight to see Greg. Since they'd been shot at that night, she'd barely had a chance to talk to him, and she needed to. She needed to be sure he was okay. She saw him, meditating over a microscope, and even as she opened the door, he jumped a little. "Greg?" she asked, putting him at ease a bit.

He raised his head and nodded in her direction. "Hey, Aiden. What's up?" he asked, relieved that it wasn't someone else, to grill him about why he was so skittish, and how lucky he was he didn't get shot. She was the only one he wanted to open up to, anyway.  
She shrugged and sat down beside him. "For one, I have the results on our vic's stomach contents and on that foreign substance on your print. But more importantly..." she pushed the results down the table and met his eye. "I wanted to see if you were all right. You were pretty freaked out. Not that I don't understand, but I just wanted to be sure you were...you know...feeling all right."

He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "As all right as I can feel, I guess. I'll get over it..." he leaned against his hand and put his elbow on the table. "It was just scary. And when I saw Hodges he kinda made fun of me because of it..."

She shrugged and put her hand on his forearm. "As if he wouldn't have been scared, Greg. He'd probably have shit his pants..." she winked and squeezed his arm supportively. "I was scared, too, Greg..." she let go of his arm and locked eyes with him. "What matters is that we're all okay. Believe me, Greg...I don't think any less of you. I noticed that, even though you didn't have a gun, you still pushed me behind you..." she turned a little pink in the cheeks and let a small smile cross her face.  
He turned even deeper pink and nodded. "Of course I did..." he touched her hand as it lay on the table. "I'd sooner get hurt than let anyone hurt you, Aiden..." he swallowed back a huge lump of nervousness in his throat. Had he really just said that? He hadn't meant to.

She didn't read too much into it. After all, they were best friends, and friends laid the cards down for one another a lot. "I'd do the same for you, Greg..." she grinned slightly. She wondered if he'd noticed that she'd clutched to him tightly when he put her behind him, or that she'd buried her face in his back. He made her feel safe, and she needed it more than ever right then. "You're my one sanity in this lab, and it's a good thing I have you around..."

He nodded and grinned a little. "You're mine, too..." he told her simply. He had noticed that she'd clutched onto him. It was the one thing to keep his mind from his fear, if only for a second. He was glad to make her feel secure. If he could make her feel half of what she made him feel, he was a success. "So, what's in the folder?" he asked, only half listening as she went into the details of the lead dust and the cheep burnt sienna foundation. He was too wrapped up in that same wavy strand of hair, falling in front of her eyes again, and making him want to do things he normally wouldn't do in the lab. But, he was violently snapped back into reality all in one fateful second.

"...and that brings me to the bad news..." she looked him in the eye. "I really hate to be a buzz-kill, but, Greg...we have to go back to the scene...back to that neighborhood. Brass already has a suspect in custody, and it checks out. She lives in that neighborhood, right by where the bin was found..."

He sighed and nodded, looking at the floor nervously. "Well, at least we have a uniform with us, huh? Let's go..." he told her, still nervous, but knowing she was too, took the road of bravery.

On the way back to the lab, Aiden was unusually quiet. It usually took a lot to quiet her, but she looked as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. They had, after all, just come back from a scene where they'd gotten shot at, but there was more to it than that. "What's up, Aiden?" he asked her, reaching over the shifter and squeezing her knee supportively. "You're quiet..."  
She raised her head and met Greg's eye. "Eh, nothin'...just thinking..." she simply stated, smiling softly at him. He was such a good friend. "Don't worry about it..." she looked back out the window. The problem wasn't that they'd been shot at. Yeah, it had scared her, but fear was one thing. Sadness and sympathy were an entirely different one. Seeing those boys locked in that basement, starving to death slowly...it killed her. She wanted to cry. She was choking back tears, though. Greg didn't need her crying and freaking out. He was dealing with his own emotions and fear at that point. The fear of being shot at was enough for him. He didn't need any of her drama.

But, being Greg, he wasn't going to leave it at that. As they pulled into the lab, before Aiden could reach for the door handle, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Aiden. Look, it's me. I know you. I know it's not nothin', okay? With you, it's never nothin'. Just tell me...it'll help."

Aiden loved that about Greg. She loved how he saw right through her. "It's those boys. What they went through? I couldn't imagine starving. I think it would have to be the scariest experience ever..." she explained to him as she met his eye again.  
He nodded and put his hand on hers gently. "It's all right, Aiden...they're okay now, and the hooker is going to jail. Probably for life..." he told her, hoping to bring some sort of comfort and relief to those beautiful green eyes. "They'll be all right..."

She nodded, acknowledging that his attempt got through. "I know. It's just horrible and scary to think that someone could do that to their own relative..." she eyed Greg's hand on hers.

He nodded in agreement and watched her eyes as she turned her attention back to him. "Yeah. I know what you mean. But dealing with people like that...it comes with the job, right?" he asked. God, he loved those eyes. Those deep green eyes...he feel into them every time he looked at them.  
She leaned back against the seat, leaning her head back and sighing. "It brings you back to your kid-like 'I want to end world hunger' wishes..." she spoke gently, feeling hot tears playing at the corners of her eyes, but blinking them back. "And then you realize, 'hey, I'm 29 and I'm a realist. I can't end world hunger! All I can do is put away the assholes after the fact...'" she frowned. "Sorry. I guess I'm in kind of a 'what's it all for' mood..." she met his eyes again.

He shrugged and smiled compassionately. "Everyone has those times. But think...if it wasn't for us, people like 'Devine' in there would get away constantly..." he reminded her, noting silently that his hand was still on hers, but not pointing it out, so she didn't make him move.

She smiled softly. "I guess I just need to be reminded once in awhile. Thanks, Greg. Somehow, you always know what to say to make me feel better..." she grinned as his eyes met hers, and they just stared for a minute.

Had things not went as they did, they probably would have kissed in the car right then, but they never got the chance. As they sat, eyes locked on one another, faces inches apart, Greg's beeper went off, shocking them both back into reality. Aiden cursed the beeper in her head, as Greg shook his head quickly and reached for it, showing Aiden an apologetic look. "It's Grissom. I have to take it..." he took his cell phone out.

But, as much as she wanted the kiss to play out, she wasn't about to complain. Maybe they could pick up where they left off later on. She'd get the kiss eventually. She hoped.


	6. When You Realize

Title: When You Realize

Author: Lady Lizi  
Summary: Sometimes it takes a horrendous experience to bring everything out into the open.

It was all a blur to Greg. He remembered working a scene with Catherine, Warrick, Brass and Aiden, he and Aiden joking about something or another. Then, he heard a gunshot and the window behind he and Aiden breaking. The next thing he knew, Aiden was on the floor, bleeding profusely from her left shoulder and crying from a combination of both fear and pain. "Move!" she'd shrieked at him. "The suspect is still here! Don't let yourself get hurt!" she'd screamed. But Greg didn't obey. He fell to his knees beside her and applied pressure to her shoulder, putting her before him. Warrick and Brass had detained the suspect, and Catherine rushed to be with Aiden and Greg. And then the ambulance ride, and there he sat, in the hospital waiting room, waiting for any news on Aiden.

Catherine had proven that the man who'd shot Aiden was the perp for the scene they'd been working, so the whole graveyard shift was at the hospital. Cath and Warrick held hands, finally showing to the whole team what they really were to each other; Nick held Sara while she cried, and even Sophia, from the day shift, had shown up, to show Grissom that she was there for him. But all that Greg could think about was that Aiden was in the operating room, having a bullet taken from her shoulder. The same Aiden that always made him smile was bringing him to the verge of tears right now. All he could picture was that heart monitor beside her in the OR going flat-line. If that happened, he'd lose his best friend. He'd lose more than his best friend. He'd lose his...well...his Aiden. Not that she was really his, but she was special to him.

It seemed like forever, before her condition stabilized, and they were allowed to go in, in groups of two. Since Greg was the odd man out, in a room full of CSI couples, he decided to wait behind and go in last. He wanted to see her for longest anyway. As the pairs filed in and out, Greg went off into another planet. He imagined he and Aiden like that, comforting each other when they needed it, holding hands as Catherine and Warrick were. And something about it felt...right in his mind. Yes, he'd felt something for her for a long time. But, before, he'd have never dreamed of acting upon it. Now, though, his train of thought was different. Aiden was in a hospital bed. Had the bullet been inches more to the right, Aiden could be on her deathbed. He needed to talk to her...work this situation out.

When Grissom and Sophia came out of her room, it was Greg's turn. He stood up and headed into the hospital room, looking at the hospital bed, and Aiden Hensley's flawless silhouette, lying there, unable to do much else. That flowing, wavy, chestnut brown hair; those shiny, sparkling green eyes (although they were closed, he knew them well enough)...Greg felt even more entranced than before. "Aiden...?" he spoke, just above a whisper, watching as her eyes opened.  
She smiled wide and waved with her right hand. "Hey, Greg. I was wondering when you would come in. I saw everyone. It was like I was gonna die or something..." she shook her head. "It's just a bullet in the shoulder..." she faked security.  
Greg saw through the façade, too. But, he wasn't about to tell her that. "How are you feeling, anyway? How much does it hurt?" he asked, sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

And he'd been the first one to do that. The rest of them sat on the vacated bed on the other side of the room--almost as though she had some contagious, terminal illness or something--but not Greg. He didn't care. Abandoning someone when they needed him most was not Greg Sanders' style. She knew him better than that. He would sit beside her as long as they'd let him. And when they made him leave, she'd want to beg them to let him stay. "It's nothing. Nothing a little time and a lot of smiles won't cure..." she shrugged her good shoulder and looked at the sling her other arm was in.

He could tell that she hadn't felt what she'd just said. "Remember how you told me that I could open up to you, when we were shot at a couple weeks ago, Aiden? Well, my turn. It's okay to tell me. It's Greg, not someone who's gonna think you're the worst person on earth..." he reassured her.

She looked at the window across the room, and her smile faded to a half-smile, and then even that faded, to a frown. "It hurts..." she nodded and looked into his eyes again. "A lot. Doctors think that pain-killers are the miracle cure for everything that hurts. Well...do I have news for them. These aren't working..." she felt a couple tears playing at the corners of her eyes and blinked them away.

But Greg saw, out of the corner of his eye, that one tear managed to fall from her eye and he reached over to wipe it away. "I'm right here, Aiden. And I'm not gonna go anywhere..." he shook his head and half-smiled at her. "Just let me know what you need."

It took all Aiden had inside her not to just out and say 'you,' but she thought better of it. "Thanks, Greg. I appreciate that..." she smiled softly, the touch of his thumb still fresh on her cheek. "I'm so glad you're here..." she sniffled, and felt more tears playing at her eyes. She started to hold them back, but then she remembered. This was Greg. She didn't have to. The tears came out, one on each side, and it wasn't long before they were one steady stream.

Greg stood up and gently enveloped Aiden in his arms, bearing in mind that she was fragile at this point, that even the slightest touch could still hurt. He held her gently, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I'm glad I'm here, too, Aiden. There's nowhere else I could picture myself..."  
She looked into the glistening amber pools that were Greg's eyes, and a small smile crossed her face. Now was the chance. The kiss they'd almost had a couple weeks ago, it was time for it to play out. He had that same look in his eyes, and she had the same feeling she'd had that day. And this time, there were no cell phones or pagers allowed in the hospital, so there was no chance for interruption. Her lips hit his, and it was all downhill from there. It was almost as though kissing Greg was natural for her. Their lips meshed, and when he parted her lips with his tongue, their tongues seemed to mesh, too.

When they finally broke free for air, it was almost as though the air was foreign and the kiss was what they needed to survive. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled softly, watching for any sort of reaction.

Aiden returned his smile and touched his cheek with her usable hand. "Wow," was all she could manage to say. And it was all that needed to be said. Greg took her hand and sat in the chair beside her, planning to stay with her as long as they would let him, and even more. In this case, visiting hours were a technicality. And they were a technicality that Greg Sanders didn't want to deal with.


	7. Get the Upper Hand

Title: Get the Upper Hand  
Author: Lady Lizi  
Summary: It's all easy, until you let someone else get the upper hand.  
Author's Note: I'm a tease, and it's fun.

Greg stood in front of Aiden's door, a curious look in his eye. She'd asked him to be there at seven, and it was seven fifteen, but he was knocking and she wasn't answering. He figured, since he'd been there so many times, that she wouldn't mind if he just opened the door. So, he did, and a wry grin crossed his face. On the floor, dozens and dozens of candy kisses were spread, in somewhat of a trail, leading into the hallway. This was classic Aiden. She loved all the cliché romantic stuff that you read about in books and see in movies, but she wanted it to be reality. And Greg wasn't about to object to a make-out session on a bed covered in rose petals, or however Aiden had it set up.

Truth be told, since the kiss they'd shared, they'd taken Warrick and Catherine's place as the most publicly involved couple in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. And they loved it. They loved being public about their kisses, and telling the world that they cared for one another. Greg picked up one of the candy kisses on the floor and followed the rest of the trail to the end, peering into Aiden's room, to see that she wasn't there. But the trail of kisses went on--right out to the balcony. He showed a boyish grin and followed it right to the end, a smile crossing his face as he saw Aiden standing, back to him, staring over the Las Vegas lights. She looked so beautiful, even though he couldn't even see her face.

She stood, in a knee-length, blue sundress, with no shoes, and her hair in a mess of a ponytail. And she still looked so sexy. He approached her and stood beside her, putting his arm around her waist. "Hey, Aid..." he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
She smiled over at him and let out a slight laugh. "I was wondering when you'd figure out that I had a surprise for you. 'Mr. Master CSI.' Couldn't even figure out his girlfriend's surprise. Wait'll I tell the guys about this..." she winked and pressed her lips to Greg's. Even in everyday clothes—tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt—Greg looked absolutely gorgeous.  
He interlocked their hands and shrugged, looking out at the Vegas lights with her. "It was worth the wait. You look so beautiful in that dress..." he maneuvered himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently. "So, what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning? Not that I mind being here...but, you know."

She loved that adorable confused look that Greg got sometimes. "I know. And be patient. Patience is a virtue..." she leaned back into him and relished in the feeling of his arms around her. _A virtue I don't possess..._she added inwardly, a grin plastered on her face.  
He raised an eyebrow and put his chin on her shoulder. "It's always nice to hear 'patience is a virtue' from the woman who couldn't even wait overnight to talk to me..." he winked and kissed her on the cheek, his heart racing as her leg brushed against his. Suddenly, the heat was unbearable.

She turned her head sideways and winked, pulling away from him and holding her index finger up. "Wait right there for a second, huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows provocatively and rushed inside, and through her bedroom, to the kitchen.

Greg watched as she rushed away, and when she was out of sight, he fanned himself discreetly. She was so unbelievable. And she was his. He'd almost lost her, but she was okay now, and she was his. He leaned forward against her balcony and waited for her to come back, that goofy Greg Sanders grin pasted on his face. He was quite possibly the luckiest man alive.

Aiden grinned as she turned the corner onto the balcony. He was way too good to be true. And as far as she knew, he was all about her. She held two glasses of rum and coke, and a deck of cards in her hands. "What is it about city lights that makes a man look twice as irresistible as he already is?" she asked with the grin still on her face, as she offered Greg his drink.  
He took the drink and blushed a little. "Who are you talking about? Are you seeing someone else, Aiden?" he joked as he took a sip and turned to face her. "And what're the cards for?"

She put the deck of cards down on the floor and took a sip of her own drink, before she set it down beside the cards. "I would never dream of seeing anyone else, stupid. I was talking about you, Greg..." she leaned sideways against him and put her arm around him. "And you can take three guesses as to what the cards are for. If not...I'll have to show you."  
He raised an eyebrow and turned his body to face her, then turned her body to face his. "Hm...are we playing go fish?" he asked with a wink, planning on blowing all three of his guesses and making her show him what she planned on using the syrup for. She shook her head and waited for the second guess. "Okay. What about Old Maid?" he shrugged.

Aiden shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking up at him with an annoyed look on her face. "We're twenty-nine, Greg. Think a little more grown up..."

He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned down to her ear. "Strip poker?" he whispered seductively, making sure to brush his lips against her earlobe as he did.  
She breathed sharply and closed her eyes as his lips brushed against her earlobe. "No..." she smiled a little. Part of her hoped that he'd blow his guesses, because she really did want to show him what she wanted to do. "You ever played the face-card game?" she reached down and got the cards. He shook his head and she grinned. "A college game Greg hasn't played? Wow..." she opened the box. "Well, here's the basis of the game. You pick a card, and if that card is a ten or a face card—jokers included, you get to command me to do something. If it's a number card, two through nine, I get to command you to do something. And if it's an ace, you get to choose a place for me to kiss you, or vice versa. Simple, eh?" she explained to him, shuffling the deck, then holding it out to him. "You get to go first..."

He took the top card off of the deck and looked at it. "A five. You get to command me to do something..." he looked downtrodden. "Okay, so what's the consequence, huh?" he shrugged.  
She looked at him, a slight grin on her face. "I'll go easy on you, for now. In my fridge, on the second shelf, there's a bowl of cherries and chocolate syrup. Go get them and bring them to me..." she waited for him to do what he had to do.

He nodded and obeyed his command, rushing to get the bowl of cherries and the chocolate syrup. When there was a combination of Aiden, cherries and chocolate, there could be no bad in the situation. He grabbed the cherries and the chocolate and headed back out onto the balcony, to set them down beside Aiden. "There you go. Your turn..." he watched her as she picked the cards back up and took the one off of the top. "Queen of spades. I get to command you again!" she grinned triumphantly.

Greg's jaw dropped and he watched her, waiting for her to command him to do something. "What the hell? Did you look in the deck when I was in there, or something?" he asked, knowing in his head that she'd never do that. "All right. What's my command, milady?"

She thought for a second, then pulled at the bottom of his black t-shirt. "This comes off..." she nodded and stepped back, waiting for him to do what she said.

He nodded and pulled his shirt over his shoulders, throwing it on the floor beside him. "Okay, my turn again," he reached for the cards, and took the top one off of the deck. "Oh, it's on, Hensley. Ace-of-hearts. And I choose my neck..."

Little did Greg know, Aiden had heard through the grapevine (he used to try little pick up lines on Sara, and she told Aiden every single one) that a particular spot on his chest was an automatic turn on for him. And that was her plan to begin with. A grin crossed her face, and brought her lips right to where his neck met his shoulders and sucked gently on the skin, before running her tongue along it.

Greg's eyes closed and he tried to brace himself against the wall, or the railing on the side of the balcony, whatever he reached first. How did Aiden know that was his spot? He breathed deeply and put his hands on her face, bringing it to his and kissing her passionately. She was a pro, or something. She had to be, to know where his spot was. As the broke the kiss, he stared deeply into her eyes. She wanted this. She wanted him. And he'd be lying if he tried to say that he didn't want her.

She put the cards down and took the bowl of cherries, dumping half of the chocolate syrup on them. "Just in case..." she winked ad picked a card. "Two of clubs. You choose..."

He took the chocolate syrup from her hand and prepared to pour it into his mouth. "When I pour this? Clean it out..." he winked and poured an entire mouthful of chocolate syrup into his mouth.

A grin on her face, she kissed him, using her tongue to clean the chocolate syrup from her boyfriend's mouth. She pulled away for a second, swallowed a gulp and licked her lips, then went back to finish the job. He thought he was torturing her? God, chocolate syrup and Greg; this was heaven! She went to pull away, then noted the syrup on his lips, and licked it off. "How's that?" she winked and licked her lips once again.

He grinned and took the top card from the deck. "Three of spades. Man, you get all the good cards..." he licked a little bit of chocolate syrup from his own lips.

She winked and took a cherry from the bowl. At this point, Greg had noted that they were stem-less cherries. She held it out to him and grinned. "Feed three of these to me..." she flashed a triumphant grin, watching as he took a cherry from her hand and held his index finger up. "Hold on. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. Come here..." he led her to her bed and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. Holding out a cherry, as she wrapped her lips around his fingers, he felt her linger a little longer than he'd planned, and then she kissed his fingertip. And that did it. He needed her. He noted that she'd had the upper hand through the whole card game, but after this command, it was going to change. The kissing pattern continued, until after the final cherry, when he saw her going for the deck of cards and grabbed her arm. "Uh-uh. Don't think so..." he winked and kissed her, moving his attention from her lips to her neck, where he linger for a moment.

And now it was Aiden's turn to be caught completely off guard. She gasped softly at Greg's contact with her neck, and tilted her head, allowing him easier access. "Good lord..." she whispered and pulled him closer to her. "I wasn't expecting that..." she tried to get him back off guard.

And it worked. He spoke, muffled by Aiden's neck. "That's the thing about me...always expect the..." was all he got out, before Aiden took full advantage of his lack of loyalty to that spot on her neck. Now, he was on his back, with her leaning down to kiss his neck again.

But, leading the life of a criminalist was horrid on one's sex life, because just as they were about to take their relationship to the next level, Aiden's cell phone rang, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw who was calling. She huffed out a sigh and removed herself from Greg's body. "Jesus H. Christ, Grissom!" she shouted, taking her cell phone from the table and answering it, rather annoyed. "Yeah?"

Now, this just wasn't fair. Greg lay there, prepared for a little more than just kisses, and then it was all ripped away by her stupid cell phone. As Aiden had said earlier, patience is a virtue, but right then, patience was overrated. He wanted her. He needed her. And the way she was acting, she wanted him, too. It wasn't fair. He got up, preparing to get dressed and head either home, or to whatever scene Grissom sent them on, but as he was reaching down to grab his shirt, Aiden's hand snaked it's way around his waist. He turned his head and looked at her, over his shoulder. "Don't we have to go?" he asked, holding his shirt in his hands.

She shook her head and took his shirt, throwing it into a chair in her bedroom. "Nope. He just wanted to know if I had finished up reports on some scene from last week..." she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to join her. "Unless, that is, you want to leave..." she pouted.

Greg raised an eyebrow at that statement, and lay down on her bed. "Forget that. Where were we?" he asked, watching as she crawled up alongside him, and immediately started with the kisses on his neck again. "Oh yeah. There we were..." he breathed out.

**For the rest of this chapter, go to my fanfic livejournal (on my profile), since this site thinks smut is bad.**


End file.
